Sleepover
by Ember411
Summary: Ben wants a sleepover with Mal, but she doesn't want too. Ben wants to know why, but Mal won't tell him. What secret could she be hiding from her boyfriend? Fluffy! ONESHOT! BAL! Minor Devie.
**Went to bed the other night after watching a certain Disney movie and had a wild thought in my head. Enjoy the fluffiness.**

* * *

It's not that he wanted to do _anything_ with her in that sort of way. It was just pretty normal for boyfriends and girlfriends to sleep in the other ones beds. Their friends have done so; Carlos and Jane, Evie and Doug. He'd call the same to Jay, but Jay and Audrey did wild activities in bed. That's not what Ben wanted to do with Mal, it's not what he was even implying.

"Mal, wanna sleep over in my room tonight?" He'd ask her.

"No, I'm good." She'd tell him.

"Why not? I'm not saying we should do anything—"

"I'm not even thinking about that stuff. It's not that." Mal said. "Maybe some other time."

* * *

He's asked her a total of five times, over a span of time, and kept getting the answer "no" from her. After the fifth time he asked Mal to sleep over at his dorm, he asked if he could sleep at her dorm.

"No." She said.

"But—But Doug has slept there." Ben told her.

"Doug slept over to sleep in the same bed as Evie. They just either went straight to sleep or made out for, like, an hour and then fell asleep. That's all Devie, not...whatever we are."

"Bal." He smirked. Mal's eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"That's a weird name." She said. "At least Devie sounds better. What the hell are Jane and Carlos? Cane? Janlos?"

"I don't know."

"Jaudrey? And Connie for Chad and Lonnie?"

"I—I don't know how people come up with these things." Ben told her. "Honestly, I thought we were Beneficent."

Mal slapped a hand to her face. "That's much worse than Bal." She sighed. "Look, how about we go back to our rooms and figure a new team name."

Ben smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Great." Mal smiled brightly. "Bye!" She turned on her foot and ran away.

Ben turned his own way back to his dorm room when he paused mid-step. "Wait a minute...did she just trick me!?"

* * *

He was good. Raised good, had good manners, saw the best in everyone he met and had good intentions. That's why Ben was doing something not so good. He was curious now. It's been a two months since he first started to ask Mal for a sleepover, whether in her room or his room, and she declined. Ben was curous as to why the purples hair girl didn't want to have a sleepover with him.

He's asked Evie if there was something Mal did at night Evie said "no" and then told him she was sworn to secrecy from telling him even a hint about Mal at night. Doug was threatened by Mal to keep the same promise. Even Jay and Carlos were sworn to not tell a single person about Mal at night. All this made him curious.

* * *

He had it planned out. Mal woke up at seven every morning, so Ben would get to have a good six hours and forty-five minutes to sleep before she woke up. He had asked Doug to have Evie sleepover in his dorm for the night. Doug agreed to it, with a sneaky smile of course, and Ben had no idea why Doug was smiling like that.

* * *

A little past midnight Ben snuck out of his room, in his day clothes, and walked to the other side of the castle where the girls' room was. He slowly turned the bronze knob and turned it, praying that there would be no sound from it. He got the door opened and peeked in.

Mal was asleep in the bed.

Ben shifted himself inside and closed the door quietly. Ben held his breathe as he tiptoed over the side where she slept. He took a glance at Mal once he was close to her bed. The moonlight shined through the window, hitting Mal's body and illuminating it. Mal was a very beautiful girl, inside and out, but no matter how many times Ben told her that, she would just laugh it off and call him crazy.

Mal was laying on her side, facing where Evie's bed was. Her legs pulled up towards her chest, her left arm resting closely to her and her right arm resting over her head. She had on black leggings with a white button down shirt on over her purple tank top he could notice. To be very specific, _his_ white button down shirt that he wore to special occasions. She had stolen it from him when organizing some clothing donations in his room a while back and slept with it on. It was sort of like a dress for the smaller girl.

She shivered a tiny bit and shifted a little before pausing. Ben gently took the covers and covered her completely with them. He forced himself to not kiss her forehead, fearing she would wake up and scream in horror at him in there with her, then positioned himself on the floor in front of the furnace in the room after grabbing a pillow and random blanket that laid on a nearby desk.

He looked up at Mal and studied her face. She looked very young when she slept. He noticed her mouth was slightly opened and her breathing was soft. Ben smiled at her for a while before dozing off.

* * *

"Zzzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww!"

An hour past. Ben sat up when he heard some sort of noise. What the hell was that? It sounded like a dying animal that ("Zzzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww!") had some sort of nasal congestion.

"Zzzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww!" It went again.

Ben turned to his side. Mal was laying on her back now, arms and legs flared to the side and snoring loudly. "Zzzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww!" She went once more, before shifting back towards where Ben laid and made some mumble sounds and more snoring sounds before drifting back into sleep.

Ben smiled in amusement. Is that why she didn't want to sleep in the same room? Because she snored? He could sleep through snoring. It just startled him to hear someone snore. Ben laid back down on the floor and fell back into his dreamland with Mal's snoring ("Zzzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww!" has his lullaby.

* * *

A second hour past. Ben woke up to go use the bathroom, located across from the bedroom. Ben snucked out of the room for a good five minutes and snucked back in. He covered his girlfriend, who was laying on her back now, with her covers again. He spotted something out of the corner of Mal's mouth. It looked...shiny? Ben used the end of his index fingered and lightly pressed against it. It was set. Drool.

He smirked. He thought he would be the only one of the two that drooled in their sleep. But was this why she didn't want to be in the same room as him? Did she think her drooling on his bedding would be a problem?

Ben went to lay back on the ground when his eyes spotted a small bottle of her nightstand. Curious, he took it and held it up in the moonlight to read. _Mother Nature's Pills._ His eyebrow lifted up. He read the label. _Take 2-3 pills in AM. Used to relieve pain, cramps, bloating, headaches, fatigue and irritability._ Now he remembers! He'd seen this product before in a commercial for woman's period. Was Mal on her's? Did she worry she might bleed onto his bedding?

* * *

The next few hours Ben dozed on and off. He kept hearing Mal turn from one side of her bed and then to the other. Between her snoring, her mumbling, her tossing and turning from side to side and few occasional singing gently to herself moments, Mal didn't act strange at all during her sleep. So why she not keen on the idea of sleeping around Ben?

* * *

Ben woke up and looked at the clock on Evie's nightstand. It read twenty seven past six. "Might as well get a move on." He whispered to himself as he stood up from the floor. The sun was shining brightly inside the pink room. It revealed every aspect of the room and every item that rested in the chambers. Ben turned to take one more glance at Mal before he left.

Mal was under her covers, still sleeping, but her snoring had subsided. Ben pulled the duvet down gently, not wanting to stir her awake, only for Ben to see something else.

Mal's hair was frizzy. Wild, crazy, frizzy, and sort of shuffled up and twisted in every direction that was possibly possible.

Ben saw his beautiful mess of a girlfriend and tried to hold it back. His laugh that is. He found himself snickering but trying to hold it back. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it so he started to leave, but he had to look once more. He just _had_ too look once more.

Ben turn around and saw her again, still sleeping, but turning around so her backside was facing him. Oh Fairy Godmother! The backside of her hair was just as wild and messy as the front side! Ben snickered some more and then...just lost it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!" His laugh roared loudly in the room. He fell to his knees and held his stomach as he kept laughing.

Mal jumped startled awake to someone laughing. She turned around and saw Ben laughing on the ground. "What the..." She was confused. Why was he here? What time was it? Did she nap? Did she just do something funny? Mal went to scratch her head when she knew what time it was and therefore, knew what Ben was laughing at.

"BENJAMIN FLORIAN ADDAMS!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed.

"Mal!" He laughed, trying to stop. He couldn't. "I'm...Hi!"

"You best have a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now! And don't play the 'I'm the king of Auradon!' card!" Mal was pissed.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just..." He subsided his laughter slowly, wiping a few tears away. "I really wanted to have a sleepover."

"Well I DIDN'T!"

"I just... I don't know, thought you did something weird at night," He kept smiling. "So I wanted to see for myself. You did a couple of things—"

"Yeah, yeah, I snore and I talk in my sleep and I drool like Jay when he sees Audrey in her underwear." Mal said bitterly.

"Those are fine. I sleep through snoring and I drool when I sleep all the time."

"All the time? You drool all the time?" Mal smirked.

Ben blushed red. "Well...not...ALL the time," He rubbed the back of his neck. "But, um, I just didn't think it was anything like—"

"Horrible, ugly bed hair?" Mal asked him. She sighed. "I'm just someone who get's bed head hair. It's really embarrassing."

"It's not ugly. It's...wild," Ben said. "Wild is good. Actually, believe it or not, my mom has bed head hair that looks like yours right now. Except hers is always sticking up like the bride of Frankenstein's hair.

"Hideous. I swear I give Evie nightmares when she wakes up ten minutes before me."

"It's not hideous Mal." Ben told her in a stern, clear voice. "It's just hair. It doesn't define you or anything." Mal rolled her eyes, she didn't seem to believe it. "And...I sort of like bed head hair." He smiled. "The outcome of it, it looks like—"

"Medusa's hair after Ursula's tentacles worked on her hair?"

"A beast." He smirked.

Mal looked at him for a few minutes before smiling. "Beast likes Belle's beast hair?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"Beast junior likes junior Belle's beast hair?" She smirked.

"No, he loves it."

Mal turned and face the full length mirror. Her hair was wild and crazy and she hated it. But looking at herself now, she began laughing. Oh Fairy Godmother she looked hilarious! She bent over laughing so hard. She began snorting like a pig...oh goodness, she snorted like a pig when she laughed?

Ben laughed too. "I love you laugh!"

"I hate it!" Mal laughed, covering her mouth and her nose. But she couldn't stop. Now she was laughing because Ben was laughing.

Now Ben was laughing, because Mal was laughing.

* * *

The duo kept laughing and giggling all morning. Even after Mal showered and got dressed and Ben walked her to her class. They snickered and laughed when they looked at one another. Mal purposely made pig snorting sounds and Ben just lost it.

Hours later Ben was just about to drift to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened the large door, finding Mal with a suitcase in her hands.

"Can I sleepover?"


End file.
